The introduction and widespread adoption of the wire fence brought about enormous cultural and economic changes. The wire fence enabled relatively inexpensive and durable livestock containment systems that revolutionized the way ranches and farms operated. The subsequent development of metal fence posts and electrically conductive fences further enhanced the ability of ranchers and farmers to manage their stock.
Inherent in the construction of such fencing is the problem of mounting an electrically charged wire onto an electrically conductive metal post such that the post is insulated from the wire. Several patents address the problem, among which is U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,611 to Wilson. This patent is directed to a fence wire mount and insulator device adapted for mounting on a metal fence post of T-shaped cross section in which wire is supported in spaced relationship relative to the fence post by a bracket member which engages the fence post and is shaped to accommodate a variety of configurations and dimensions. The bracket which engages the fence post is provided with a curved offset portion which permits elongation of one portion of the bracket and permits initial easy insertion of the fence post relative to the bracket.
Another example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,853 to Roy et al., which shows an electric wire insulator and support bracket for metal fence posts having a cylindrical bracket arm slotted along its length to receive and be mounted on a flange of a steel fence post. Tie holes are located at each side of the slot for positioning a tie member for securing the bracket to the post. Wire retention slots are located in each end of the arm for supporting electric fence wires and retention pins confine the wires in the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,158 to Yearwood shows an electric wire insulator for connection with a T-shaped corner fence post formed by a generally U-shaped rigid mounting member having parallel legs transversely spanning a T-shaped post. A pair of U-shaped bracket members each journalling a dielectric spool are provided with a threaded rod rigidly connected with the bight portion of the respective U-shaped bracket and threadedly entering the respective mounting member leg for impinging the mounting member on the T-shaped post. One of the U-shaped brackets may be angularly rotated about the axis of its threaded rod for disposing the axis of one dielectric spool normal to the axis of the other dielectric spool.
U.S. Pat. No. D248,750 to Langlie et al. deals with ornamental design for an electric fence extender for T-posts having an extension tab to assist in the mounting of the extender to a T-post.
While known mechanisms are reasonably effective in mounting fence wire to posts, they are accompanied by several drawbacks. For example, known brackets are typically unidirectional, i.e., they can be secured to only one side of the fence post. Furthermore, known brackets are difficult to remove from the post without destroying the bracket, a frequent occurrence when fences are removed or relocated.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive, repositionable and easily removable fence support bracket that serves as a wire insulator for electric fences.